


Queen Material

by starsatlast



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bars and Pubs, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Drunk Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, New Asgard, Outer Space, Romance, Royalty, Space Ships, Strangers to Lovers, minor thor mention, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsatlast/pseuds/starsatlast
Summary: After Ragnarok, you open a small bar in the heart of New Asgard. Valkyrie has been coming to your bar for years and that doesn’t change once Thor hands over power. However, you’ve never really spoken to the new king until now.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Drunken King

It was a surprisingly quiet evening. The sun was slowly setting and everyone seemed to be in a rush to get home. You didn’t mind though. It meant less work for you. You could just sit back and snack on some fresh grapes as you enjoy your favourite pastime; People watching. Working behind a bar meant getting to observe all kinds of weirdos who drift in search of something to forget their troubles. Asgardians, Midgardians even the odd genetically engineered rabbit. You’d seen it all. But tonight the seats were lacking. Just some locals quietly chatting as they drank. Perhaps the most interesting guest was the king of Asgard sitting in a booth alone. Thor has passed the Mantel to Valkyrie; who was so set on being king she wouldn’t let anyone call her the queen. The consequences for slipping up could result in banishment. Other than that she was a laid back ruler. If she wasn’t, she probably wouldn’t spend so much time in this dump. Not that you believed that it was all bad, after all, you owned the place. Bought it not too long after New Asgard was established here on Midgard. It was like your baby. Precious to you and the people who frequented. A hot spot for tourists. You’ve lost count of how many Misgardians try their hand with Asgardian beer only to end up face down on the floor after a glass or two. There had been many great times here but by royal standards, you can’t imagine it’s anything special. And Valkyrie was special. You didn’t know much about her if you were being honest. She was beautiful and charming with a sharp tongue to boot. An ex-Valkyrie whose deadly in a fight. Handpicked to be the next ruler of Asgard. Nobody even knew her real name. You admired her. Envied her. Wanted her. Nobody even knew her real name; she only told a select hand of people. You never really understood why but you respected her secrecy. This woman; the king had been coming to your bar since it opened and yet you’ve never spoken more than a few words to her. You’ve served her but never had an actual conversation like you do with others. You stare at her through heavy eyelids as she scanned the area for her next conquest. There wasn’t much to choose from tonight which may be why she was now looking at you, looking at her. Popping a green grape into your mouth, you slide to your feet as you notice her approaching. There was confidence behind her steps but you couldn’t be sure if it was just her personality or the alcohol. Each step closer makes you nervous. You felt like a small child awaiting punishment. Was she about to reprimand you for simply looking at her? Her glass slammed against the countertop and you can’t help but wish she would use one of the coasters provided. You didn’t want rings. Valkyrie offers a smile. It’s small and dopey. Her cheeks held a soft pink glow. She had been here for hours so the fact she was just tipsy was impressive. The king could really hold her own. Neither of you says anything but as this was your job, you figured you were required to be the one who initiates contact.

“How can I help you, your majesty?” You ask, keeping your head low.

“I’ll take a refill.” The glass screeches across the wooden surface towards you. Taking it from her, you held it under the pump; filling it to its entirety before placing it down and sliding it back. “Thanks.”

You glance around the bar silently urging someone to come along and break the silence. Luckily enough, a young man stumbles through the door. With a sigh of relief, you walk down the bar away from Valkyrie but you can still feel her eyes on you. You weren’t sure what she was expecting of you. What did she want? Had you forgotten something? It felt like one of those dreams where you accidentally show up to work naked. You look down yourself; you definitely weren’t naked. Taking payment for the beverage, you drop it into the till handing the man his change. Part of you hoped he would sit at the bar but he wandered off to a table in the back. You glance back to the King who is still watching you as she takes a hearty gulp of beer. Dropping it back down with a broad expression of pleasure on her lips. Valkyrie signals you over and like it’s a walk of shame, you comply. You had absolutely nothing against The King; you were just terrified of saying or doing the wrong thing. She held so much power, one word and she could essentially have you executed. It was only natural for things to be a little awkward.

“Is there something else you need your majesty?” You wonder.

“I’d like for you to actually look at me,” her words are gently but you take them as a demand. Glancing up, you meet her glimmering eyes that reflect the lights like a halo. “You seem nervous.”

You swallow hard. “I-I’m sorry, your majesty.”

“Why are you apologising? You’re allowed to feel nervous. It’s not a crime.” Her laugh was loud and melodic. Pretty to the ear but also attention-grabbing. Perhaps she was a little more gone than originally thought.

“I’m sorry,” you bow your head. The other woman brushes it off, taking another mouthful of beer. Some of the liquid escaping and falling down her chin.

“I’ve been coming here for years, I can’t believe it’s taken me this long to realise how pretty you are.” She reaches out for you in vain.

“Thank you.” You reply softly, feeling a rush of heat flood to your cheeks. What was happening here?

“You must hear that a lot, right? T-that you’re…” Her words trail off, the space filled with a hiccup before she continues. “Beautiful. So very beautiful.”

Her behaviour brings a small smile to your lips. "Not really.“

"Well, you should.” Her voice gets louder as she speaks. “Attention everyone, Attention!” Now she’s just shouting and all eyes fall to her as she stands up. “Wouldn’t you all agree that our fine barkeep here is extraordinary to the eye.”

“Oh my god,” you mutter quietly, more than embarrassed as their attention falls to you. There may only be a few people in here tonight but it was still weird. But you don’t stop her; you can’t. She is the king. So you just stand there, fiddling with your fingers as you wait for this ordeal to come to an end.

“I want you all right now, to tell her she’s pretty- no beautiful- no, tell her how exquisite she is.” Valkyrie turns back to you with the cheekiest of grins. Mumbles of your beauty hit your ears, making you want to crawl into a deep dark hole. The king plops back down in her seat like nothing even happened.

“Tell me your name, dear barkeep.” You wish she’d stop calling you barkeep even if it is accurate.

“Y/N,”

“What was that?” She asks again, leaning over, elbow slipping slightly on the beer she’s spilt atop the bar.

“Y/N.” You repeat; louder this time. All these years and she had no clue who you were. Talk about clueless, although in her defence she was wasted most of the time. Thor still managed to learn your name while being off his face though so she had no excuse. Perhaps she just hadn’t cared until she found herself in need of some company.

“It’s an honour, fair barkeep.” Why ask for your name is she was going to keep calling you barkeep. You sigh quietly. “I’m-”

“Excuse the interruption, my king but I know who you are.”

“Now that is where you are wrong, young barkeep.” You bite back a huff. “For I may be your gracious, benevolent king-” you never said that but you nod. “but you have no clue who I am..”

That wasn’t where you were expecting this to go but you give her a quick smile to assure her you’re following. Her abruptly palms slam against the bar and she leans forward to whisper. “Let me tell you a secret.”

“Okay…” you shrug casually but she signals for you to come closer. Begrudgingly, you take a step and lean your body forward. Apparently, that was not close enough as both her sweaty hands slapped painfully against your cheeks pulling you as close to her as possible disregarding the bar between you. Her breath was hot against your skin and thick with the smell of beer.

“My name is Brunnhilde actually and even I have no clue who I am.”


	2. Passed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s your day off and you just want to spend the day alone, doing one of your favourite things but things don’t always work out the way we want especially when the king is involved

The conversation may be lingering in your brain but you didn’t put much thought into her actual words. They were merely just the ramblings of a very drunk newly appointed king. Even if you did take her seriously, you had no clue what she actually meant anyway and you weren’t likely to ask for clarification. You wondered if she told everyone her actual name when she was drunk. Was that even her name? It seemed rather odd that she would just blurt it out to a random barkeeper but they say being intoxicating effects one’s filter. Thankfully today you were taking some time off so you wouldn’t have to face the awkwardness of seeing the king in your bar. That was Kyle’s problem today. You were gracing the local Asgardian markets with your presence instead. Enjoying the warm sun that peaked through the clouds in the sky as you browse the multicoloured stalls. You loved coming here; so much so that most of the venders knew you by name. You would also make a game out of spotting Midgardians among the people. They were always the ones making fools of themselves. For some reason, first-time visitors always came with the notion that Asgardians can’t speak the same language so they usually go around shouting simplified English. You could also tell by the way some judged what they saw, Midgardians have a bit of a nasty streak but so does every race of people. They deem themselves as greater which wasn’t true but nobody ever fought them on the matter. You check your list as you hunt down the final ingredients you needed for your dinner tonight. You liked to make your meals from scratch using fresh local ingredients. That hadn’t changed since Asgard. “Good day, Mrs Pearson. How are you doing?”

Mrs Pearson was an older woman with a heart of gold. She was always trying to help out those in need and you highly respected her for it. She also grew some of the best veggies around.

“I’m doing pretty well, thank you for asking Y/N. What are you after today?”

Your lips curl into a smile as your eyes drift over the assortment of products for sale. “I’ll take a bunch of celery and just two garlic cloves, please.”

“What are you making today?” She wonders as she collects the ingredients and puts them into small clear bags.

“A lasagna,” You answer, taking the items from her and adding them to the satchel resting on your hip. “I’ve never made one before but the recipe seems easy enough.” You shrug. Can’t be any harder than the food you made back in Asgard, right? Although back then you never really spent much time in the kitchen. Your love for cooking hadn’t come until you found yourself looking for things to do on Midgard to occupy your free time. At first, you mainly made the popular dishes of your people but before too long you branched out when you bought your first Midgardian cookbook. The recipes were easy enough to follow. “It’s a simple pasta dish with mince and vegetables.”

“Can’t say I’ve ever tried it but it sounds delicious,” She wore a soft smile as you hand over the money. “I hope you enjoy.”

“If all goes well, I’ll be sure to make it for you and your husband sometime.” You suggest.

“That would be lovely”

One last glance over her wears, you notice an array of jars. Reaching over to grab the one filled with red. Inspecting the label. “Since when did you sell… jam?”

“I thought I’d try my hand at making it, Roger said it tasted great. You’re free to have one if you like; consider it a gift.”

You roll the jar between your palms for a few seconds before shaking your head. “No, I don’t mind paying,” Rooting through your pocket in search of loose change, you hand it over. “Have a nice day, Mrs Pearson, say hi to Mr Pearson for me.”

“I will enjoy your lasagna.” With a gentle smile, you turn on your heel and walk away. Pulling out the crumpled up checklist, you make sure you have every ingredient before heading home.

It was around mid-afternoon when you finally slumped through the door to your humble abode. it was a relatively small one-bedroom bungalow. Hanging up your jacket on the rack by the door and slipping off your shoes before marching straight into the kitchen. The book said this should take at least two hours to cook, you were rapidly losing daylight and you hadn’t even started yet. Rushing around the kitchen, you follow the step by step instructions to ensure your dish is perfect before setting it in the oven. The sun had already set by the time you fall onto the couch to wait for the meal to cook. The next few hours are spent flicking through the channels on them until you find a show that’s even a little bit interesting. Interrupted by the sound of the chicken timer you spring into action more than ready to devour whatever came out; good or bad. At least it smelt great. It has to be around nine when you finally settle down at the kitchen table with a big chunk of lasagna sat on your plate. About to dig in when your phone vibrates against the table. You’re surprised to see Kyle’s name pop up on the screen and a groan leaves your lips.

“This better be good, Kyle?”

“Hey, Y/N. You remember how you said I could close up early today?”

“Yes, you have some family thing or something. What’s the problem?” You wonder. The business was in good standing so closing early wouldn’t make much of a difference but you had already said yes, why was he asking again?

“It’s just… I can’t get the last person to leave. They’re just hunched over the bar, refusing.” That’s it? That’s his big problem? This isn’t the first time this happened, definitely isn’t the last but it’s not exactly an emergency. Kyle has worked with you long enough to know what to do.

“Seriously? You should be used to this by now.”

“This is different.”

“Different how? Just get them out.” You shrug, leaning back in your seat. Eyes flickering to the food just waiting to be eaten.

“I can’t just kick them out,” he urges and you can’t help but roll your eyes.

“Why?”

“Because it’s the king. I don’t think I’m allowed to just tell her what to do.” You sigh loudly. Of course, it was the King. Why couldn’t things just be simple? “Hello? Y/N?”

“Can you stay until I get there?” You question quietly.

“Yeah.”

“Then I’ll be there in five,” You hang up on him before he gets a chance to respond. Taking a forkful of lasagna into your mouth, you push the plate aside. Guess it’ll have to wait until later. It did taste good though, worth the wait. You grab your jacket, slip back into your shoes and walk to your bar. Luckily, you didn’t live that far away so it wasn’t a long walk. You push the door but when it doesn’t open you knock a few times and wait for the door to swing open to see Kyle staring back.

“Where is she?” You ask quietly as you barge past him spotting the woman slumped over the bar. It was a sad sight. The king of Asgard so drunk she’s on the edge of consciousness. In all this time you don’t think you’ve ever seen her like this. She had a high tolerance so this is very out of character, “Is she asleep?” You turn back to him.

“I don’t know,”

Leaning in close, you inspecting her carefully. She reeked of the alcohol she’d probably been drinking all day. You lay your hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay, my king?” You watch her arms shake as she tries to push herself up off the bar with a low deep groan. You’re not sure what to do with her. You can’t exactly leave her here all night fermenting in her own juices. The palace which was pathetic in comparison to the golden palace it used to be - it was more like a pretty big house - was pretty far from here. That only really left one option that didn’t take her to the inn. “Can you walk?” You ask softly backing away from her. The brunette nods, slowly standing up from her seat. Stumbling in the processes, you leap forward to catch her. She was heavier than expected but you could support her. “You can go home, Kyle. I got this.”

“Okay,” he disappears behind the bar. “What are you gonna do with her?”

“She’s not gonna get far like this so maybe take her back to my place,” You suggest. Kyle reappears, backpack slung over her shoulder.

“Shouldn’t you take her back to her place?” He argues, heading for the door. “Doesn’t she have like guards or people who’ll be looking for her? She is the king after all.”

You didn’t really know what to say to that so you just dismiss him with a wave of your hand. He was right. Shouldn’t she have people with her? Someone whose supposed to keep an eye on her or at least guards to protect her? She was always alone when you saw her at least until she finds someone to bed. Valkyrie mumbles something incoherent as you basically drag her out of your establishment; wishing she’d actually carry some of her own weight because it felt like she was putting it all on you. In the end, you do take her back home with you, dropping her down on your bed. She snuggles into your pillow as you throw a blanket over her, making sure she’s laying on her side; you bend down so you’re stood eye level. “Are you going to be okay? You want some water?”

“Mhmm.” Collecting her water, you return to a passed out woman drooling on your pillow. You leave the glass on the bedside table and watch her for a moment. For some reason, you felt on edge having her here like this was a huge mistake. You hardly even knew the woman so what right did you have to take her home? This was basically kidnapping. You imagine this won’t be the first time she wakes up in a strangers bed though. And it wasn’t like she was all that capable of actually walking home. Would she be mad that you brought here? It was your duty as one of her subjects to help. With a heavy sigh, you collect a blanket and some pillows. It was only right that you spend the night on the couch. You warm up your dinner, check on her one last time before settling in for the night.

You awake to beams of sunlight streaming through the blinds. An ache in your neck which you imagine came from your makeshift bed. For a second the entire world is at peace but then you remember the woman asleep in your bed. Throwing off the blanket, you make your way to the bedroom. Opening the door a crack to peer inside. It was dark and filled with gentle snores. It was sweet seeing her so calm. Not shoving glass after glass down her throat. It dawned upon you that you’ve probably never interacted with a sober Valkyrie. Leaving her to sleep, you get ready for the day and make yourself an omelette for breakfast. Time moves pretty quickly and as you’re placing the ceramic plate on the drying rack a loud thud hits your ears. It came from the bedroom. Panic set in as you barging in unannounced no less. “Are you alright, my king?”

She’s… gone? Your brows furrow as you walk further into the room only to discover the woman lying face down on the floor. With wide eyes, you rush to her side. “What happened? Are you hurt?”

“Where… am I?” Her voice is low and heavy with sleep. She rubs both eyes gently and follows up with a yawn; which in turn makes you yawn.

“My house,” You reply softly. The woman meets your eyes but remains silent. You can’t figure out what’s going on in her head but you imagine she’s trying to process what brought her to this moment. That’s what you’d be doing.

“Did we…?” Your brow knits together before realisation dawns across your face.

“What? No. I- I uh… slept on the couch.” You explain quickly. “You practically passed out in my bar so I brought you back here and you immediately fell asleep. Nothing else, I can assure you.”

You expect a joke. A cheesy remark but her face remains blank as she scrambled to her feet. “Well, Thanks then I guess.”

“Uhm it was no trouble at all. I was happy to help,” you plaster on a smile to accompany your unconvincing words. “Would you like something to eat? It’s lunchtime so I can make you- I dunno, A grilled cheese? I can make a great grilled cheese” You ramble. “The key is the bread you use and then you mix in like a couple of different che-”

“Yeah, I don’t care, make whatever.”

You purse your lips before turning on your heel. “Okay I didn’t know if you wanted to shower but I left some towels on the dresser and a change of clothes just in case. Oh and if you need painkillers or anything they’re in the cabinet above the sink. Just come out whenever you ready.”

You leave her alone. Going off to prepare the grilled cheese you had so expertly described. By how long it was taking her she either took you up on the offer to shower or she had passed out again. Hopefully, the first one because you had to leave for work soon. When she finally emerges, she had changed into the clothes you left out and she’s pressing a towel to the ends of her hair.

“For you, my king,” You place the grilled cheese down on top of the dining room table. It smelt so good you regret not making another one for yourself but you don’t have time to start now. You begin to clean the kitchen utensils you used as silence settles in the room. “If you’d like something to drink, I have a variety of juices I can offer or water if you’d prefer?”

“This is really good.” You face the other woman and can’t help but smile at the compliment. The best thing about cooking was cooking for others. You didn’t have a lot of friends and you spent most of your time working so you hardly ever got the chance.

“Thank you.”

“Do you like cooking?” Valkyrie asks with a mouth full of cheese.

“Sure,” you shrug, turning back to the dishes. Swirling the sponge around the already clean plate. “It helps me relax, I guess. I don’t really get a lot of free time but when I do I like to try out new recipes and ideas. I purchase cookbooks online, I think the amazon maybe my favourite thing about Midgard.”

As you finish up, you watch a very spaced out Valkyrie for a few seconds before disappearing to collect your things for work. She’s still sat there when you return but with an empty plate this time.

“So, I kinda have to head to work now. I hope that’s okay?” You don’t know why you’re asking. It just felt rude to rush out when you have the king sat at your dining table.

“Right- I didn’t mean to impose.” Valkyrie spins in her chair to face you. You give her an unsure smile.

“Not at all, it was a pleasure to have you.” You semi lie. “I just have to, you know, work for a living.”

Valkyrie collects her things from the bedroom as you wait by the door. It’s weird. Almost feels like you’ve upset her by kicking her out. But you try not to dwell on it as you shift your weight from one foot to the other. What is taking so long? She emerges from the bedroom, ready to go. “Uh… You’re the barkeep right?”

You nod. Did she just not remember your name or was barkeep just what she wanted to call you? After a flurry of confusion crosses her face you come to the conclusion that she just doesn’t remember. “Y/N.”

“Right- I knew that. Thanks for food and clothes, Y/N.”

She leaves first and you follow after, making sure to lock the door on the way out. With a final goodbye, Valkyrie turns right while you turn left.


	3. Asgardian Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like Valkyrie has put some distance between the two of you since that awkward night. Nothing like a pasty drunk boy (think a fraternity bro named chad type) to get you talking again

After that very weird night with the King, you haven’t really seen much of her. She hadn’t been coming to the bar as often as normal. You kind of missed her lingering presence even if she didn’t talk to you all that much. She was kind of like a badge of honor. A shiny medal, you could show off and brag about. You wanted them bragging rights back. But she only came in every so often and you hardly spoke. Every so often she’d catch your eye and offer a smile. You don’t think she was avoiding you otherwise why show up at all? She could just come in when Kyle was in charge - which wasn’t nearly as often as you were but still - so you imagine all her drinking is being done at the palace. She must have a great variety of liquor at her disposal so she didn’t really need to go to your bar at all. Despite it all, you can’t help but wonder what had brought Valkyrie into your bar that night. Had she planned it? People only get that drunk when there is something wrong. What makes the mighty king of Asgard tick?

Cloth in hand, you wipe up a spill as you listen to the woes of some lonely Midgardian traveler. He was looking for sympathy but you had none to spare. Staring off into the distance at the king who was nestled in a booth, arm wrestling with a group of locals. She had won every round so far but the guys weren’t going down without a fight.

“So are you like… one of those people?” He drags your attention painfully back to him. You can’t be sure if he’s intentionally being rude or it’s just casual so you take no offense. Offering him a tight-lipped smile, you stop to give him your undivided attention.

“If by those people, you mean an Asgardian then yes, I am.”

“A-mazing,” He practically slurs, reaching over the bar as his dirty eyes take you in. “You can’t even tell the difference. You’re fuckin’ fit though.”

“I can certainly tell,” You disguise your words in a sigh, taking a step away from him. “Thank you though… I think?”

“It means you’re attractive,” He whisper-yells his explanation. Your eyes flicker to Valkyrie as she laughs loudly in the distance and then back to the Midgardian.

“Okay,” From the context, you had already figured out that fit meant attractive.

“That was a compliment,”

“A compliment I already thanked you for,” You shot back.

“What’s the difference between humans and you... people?”

“Well,” you started, kinda feeling like you needed a drink the longer this conversation happened. “for one we don’t like being called you people. I am Asgardian. ” You state proudly. “I guess one of the biggest differences is our strength and life span.”

“Are we the same all over?” He asked, a smirk spreading over his pink lips. “I would love to find out.”

Was that supposed to be flattering? You couldn’t help but cringe. "ew.”

As quiet as the words came out, it was clear he heard them and he was not pleased. “Too good for me huh? You fucking bitch.” He spat. “You Asgardians really think you’re better than everyone else.”

At least he finally used Asgardian in a sentence even if he was trying to offend you.

“What was that?” Valkyrie walked up behind the blonde, towering over him like the beloved king she was. A few burly looking regulars stood behind her. “You have something against my people?”

He spun on the stool, knocking over his glass of beer in the process. You close your eyes and sigh to yourself. “Who the fuck are you?”

“The King of Asgard.” She replies firmly, standing tall. There was a silent challenge behind her words.

The man bursts out laughing, completely unaware of the consequences. Disrespecting the king was not something to be taken lightly. “You can’t be serious,”

“Choose your next words carefully, Midgardian.”

You watch the exchange more than amused by the way her eyes narrowed in and her hands went to her hips. You slowly reach for a packet of crisps to munch on while the events unfold. It was almost like they were having a stare off except Valkyrie had like three huge guys backing her up.

“You know, as our king, she can have you executed right?” You add casually, bitting into a crisp with a loud crunch. “Haven’t had a good beheading since Hela took over Asgard.”

“You’re telling me this little girl is in charge? No wonder you lost Asgard.”

It was one thing to objectify you. It was another to make fun of the king. But to outright disrespect your homeland and its people was unacceptable. New Asgard was great, you were grateful to Thor for finding you a new place to settle but Asgard was the place that held your memories. The room was suddenly thick with tension and as angry as you were, you couldn’t let this escalate into the fight that was brewing. “Actually we were under the rule of Hela at the time. The daughter of Odin and goddess of death so I suggest you leave before you say something that’ll get you killed.”

“But-”

“The lady asked nicely,” Valkyrie interrupted. “So leave because I won’t be so nice.”

A weird silence came over you all, interrupted by how crunchy your snack was. You could practically see the gears turning as he debated his next actions. Thankfully, he got off the stool and headed out the door; smart movie. Jumping into his grave, the king took his place at the bar. Dismissing the men behind her who were clearly just there to make her seem more intimidating. “Seems like I jumped in at just the right time.”

Placing the packet of crisps off to the side, you clean up the spill from earlier. “You really didn’t need to do that, I’m used to dealing with arseholes like that.

"Must be exhausting.”

There’s a part of you that wants to remind her of that night she decided to invade your day off but you don’t. You just flash her a smile before retreating into the back to collect a beer for her.

“Here. On the house.” You slide the glass bottle over to her. It was the least you could do considering she decided to hijack your conversation which made it all the more enjoyable.

After a moment, you see a flash of realisation and her face lights up. Glancing from the large brown bottle to you. “Is this what I think it is?”

You return the smile, nodding a little. "Most Midgardians can’t handle the heat so I keep they locked in the back. Don’t want my bar being burnt down.“

Using a small dagger that came from god only knows where Valkyrie pops off the cap. It falls to rumble against the countertop as a small flame shoots out of the bottle. She quickly blows it out and takes a swig. "You spend far too much time in this place,”

“Ha, I could say the same about you,” You quip, the sarcasm more than evident in your tone. You instantly regret it, unsure about how well she would take it. “I’m sorry, your majesty.”

“Sorry for what? You’re right,” she chuckles, taking another but smaller sip of beer. “But you practically live here. Don’t you get tired of serving idiots day after day? You could afford a little more time to yourself

"This bar is like my child. It’s pretty much all I have since Ragnarok and I’ve watched it grow. Sure, you get the odd few who make your job tedious,” You explain, radiating your shoulders in a small shrug. “I don’t mind though, I love what I do. And I save money on staff if I do most of the work.”

You weren’t sure she was actually paying attention because her eyes seemed drawn elsewhere but then she glanced towards you. “Everyone needs a break.”

“I allow myself the odd day off.”

With the bottle to her lips, the king downs the rest of her beer before settling it on the bar with a loud clang. “Then it’s settled.” You wait for her to elaborate, brows knitting together as she takes an oddly long pause. “Tomorrow you’re taking a day off.”

You had a full shift tomorrow and it was Saturday which meant it was generally busier. If the sun was out like predicted you’d also get more guests. You don’t want to leave that to Kyle. Not because you don’t trust him but because he wasn’t supposed to be working. “I can’t just take a day off.”

“You can and you will. Get that scrawny blonde fellow to take over.”

“You mean Kyle?” You question. Was she just bad with names or…?

She gives you a firm nod. “Let Kyle take over.”

“I can’t-”

“That is an order, fair barkeep.” She declares, sliding her empty beer bottle towards you. And so we’re back to barkeep. “Going against my wishes could be considered an act of treason. You wouldn’t defy your king now, would you?”

There was so much wrong with that sentence in the sense she was not only abusing her power but also manipulating you. Of course, you wouldn’t defy your king. You’d always had a lot of respect for the rulers of Asgard. Odin, Thor, even Hela despite the fact she did some atrocious things: which you did not partake in. The verdict was still out on Brunnhilde. With a heavy huff of breath, you begrudgingly agree. “Fine, I’ll see if I can get Kyle to cover for me.”

“Just tell him, you’ll be serving the king,” She adds, giving you a warm smile. “It’s not a lie considering we’ll be spending the day together.”

“We will?” You’re confused as to why she would even want to spend the day with you. You had nothing to offer her and your not sure how great company you’ll be. She smirks, giving you a firm nod. “What will we be doing?”

“I… do not know yet but I will think of something.”

“I’m not sure about this.

The woman jumps down off the barstool, "Doesn’t matter, I’m not giving you much of a choice here, now can I get another one of these? Add it to my tab. ” She points at the bottle and you comply, returning with a bottle in hand. She takes it and turns on her heel “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Valkyrie surveys the establishment before heading to a table where a pretty brunette sat alone. You watch as she pops the cap and the brunette’s face lights up much like the king’s earlier but probably for a different reason; She seems Midgardian. You continue to observe until you’re summoned to the other end of the bar. Plastering on a smile, you walk down the bar. “So What can I get you, sir?”


	4. A proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up spending the day with Valkyrie but things get a little deeper than you anticipated. And just when you think the king can’t surprise you anymore she throws a spanner into the works.

You didn’t know Valkyrie very well and so you weren’t quite sure what she had planned for you. You dreaded some of the places you could possibly end up but it was too late to back out now. You decided to dress casually putting on jeans and a tee and now you were waiting outside your bar. She was running late but you hadn’t expected her to be this late. She was the one who wanted to do this and she can’t even be bothered to show up. You were just about to give up and head home when someone calls out to you. You turn to see the king strolling towards you, hands buried in her pockets.

“If it isn’t my favourite barkeep. You ready to go?”

You consider making some comment about how late she is but you keep it to yourself. Instead, you plaster on a smile that hopefully hides how annoyed you are. “I am. Where are we going?”

She hesitates for a moment and a part of you wonders if she’s been drinking. Mainly because you’re used to seeing her drunk but she also had a reputation. You wouldn’t mind either way as long as she can function. A smile spread over her lips as she turns on her heel and begins walking. “I think I know where we could go,”

If you weren’t convinced she had put zero thought into today before, you definitely were now. You begin to question your decision to spend the day with her as you walk along behind her although she didn’t give you much of a choice. A silence comes between the two of you as you try to think of something to say but nothing, in particular, comes to mind. “So… how are you today, my king?”

Valkyrie glances briefly towards you, raising her brow in the process. “I am fine. How are you?”

“Pretty good.” You hike your backpack further up your shoulders. “Uh… Since I was not informed beforehand of our activities I packed a little lunch for us.”

“More sandwiches?” The king calls back to you. You shake your head slowly unsure if she meant her words in a good way or bad. “Just a salad, some homemade biscuits, grapes, strawberries and a couple of beers.”

“Beer sounds brilliant,” She comments. “Thanks”

Using a slightly quicker pace, you catch up to the woman and walk alongside her. She doesn’t say anything to you so you fall back into silence. It’s was only a little awkward. The further you go the less idea you have of the destination. You’re lead to a grassy field which houses a spacecraft. “Is that yours?” You wonder, pointing towards it. You hadn’t seen one since you left Asgard. Valkyrie turns to you and shrugs.

“Thought we could take a little trip.” Sure, why not get on a spaceship you weren’t sure she actually even owned and go on a trip to Valkyrie only knows where. What was the worst that could happen? You head for the craft, the king trailing behind you. As you head inside, you’re surprised by how spacious it is. You secure your backpack down before getting into the passenger’s seat and buckling up. The king joins you, taking the driver seat.

You end up just lingering above the Earth. Turns out she didn’t want to take you anywhere in particular just… space. You didn’t exactly hate the idea though. Being trapped on Midgard was almost suffocating in nature. It was such a self-involved planet despite there being so much more out there. You kind of missed the beauty of space. The calmness. How the stars twinkled. But being up here also pulled at that part of you that missed Asgard; the original Asgard. You’re sat on the floor of the ship with the king beside you, tubs of food placed between you as you stare out into the void. Someone would probably find the darkness intimidating but it was a sight you enjoyed. “Do you ever miss it?”

“Miss what?”

“Asgard?” You continue, glancing towards her. “The old one?”

It takes her a few minutes before she sighs. “Not really,” Her head shakes as she speaks. “Asgard hadn’t been my home in a long time.”

“Oh,” You hadn’t known that. It proved just how little you knew about her besides the elite warrior thing. And also the king thing. And that she liked to drink; a lot.

“Do you miss it?” She asks, turning to face you.

“Of course,” You nod. “It was my home. Very different than Midgard but in a good way.”

“So you don’t like Midgard then?”

Your shoulders rise in a little shrug. Your feelings regarding the entire situation were complicated. If you had the decision to turn back time then you would. You’d do just about anything to return to you’re once beautiful land but that wasn’t an option. Midgard wasn’t a horrible place to be but it just wasn’t what you pictured. “It’s not that I don’t like it, it’s just not what I expected. I never imagined living in some village running a stupid bar. Having to deal with rapscallions and Midgardians. It’s hard to harbour respect as an insignificant barkeep.”

“Did you not say you enjoyed your job?” Valkyrie asks looking a little uncomfortable as she looks back to the stars. You reach for the tub of grapes, pulling off the lid. The last time you had these was the first time Valkyrie had engaged in a conversation with you. You roll the grape between your fingers before dropping it into your mouth. Your love for your job was almost equal to your detest. That bar was your baby but it was a baby you had never expected so never prepared for. For every pleasant individual you came across there were at least five waiting around the corner to insult or grope you. There were late nights and early morning. The responsibility of doing most things yourself; sure you could hire more people but that required more assets.

“I do enjoy it… sometimes. Other days, I wish for something more.”

“Something more?” The king must have taken you removing the lid to the grapes as Initiative to dig in. She eyes your food slowly, hands hovering over both salads.

“One is Chinese chicken, the other is BBQ. You can have either.” She picks up the Chinese chicken salad, yanking off the top. Taking a fork to stab into the leafy greens.

“So… something more?”

“Right,” you sigh softly, reaching for another grape. “I don’t know what I want. Maybe a purpose? Something that makes me feel like I’m doing something more with my life.”

“Not everyone is destined for greatness, barkeep.” She shovelled a fork full of salad into her mouth. You focus on the stars feeling a ton of regret settling on your shoulders. Was your entire life a waste of time? Was owning a bar on some subpar planet written in the stars? Was this all you’d ever be?

“Right,” you nod. “Not everyone can be king, I suppose- how’s that going by the way?”

Valkyrie ignored your question, or she just didn’t hear it as she continued to devour the salad you prepared. Pulling out the beers, you pop off your cap wanting to drown yourself in the liquid that was now slipping down your throat. “Is my salad at least good?”

Her eyes fall to yours, mouth full and a piece of lettuce sticking out from between her lips. You offer her a smile. “Being King is everything and… nothing.”

“I do not know what that means,” you decide to pick up the bbq salad and tuck in.

“I just never expected it to be this hard.” Even you could have guessed being the king of new Asgard would be hard so you’re not entirely sure where she’s going with this. You offer her the other beer which she gladly accepts, immediately pulling off the cap and taking a huge swig. “It’s a fucking nightmare.”

“I can only imagine,” You reply, taking a bite of bbq chicken. It was a level of responsibility you could hardly comprehend but Thor clearly trusted her.

“I wanted to help people: make a difference. I thought I could be a leader but now… now I feel like I’ve taken on too much to handle. There are Asgardians counting on me and I’m not sure I have anything to offer,” she takes a sip of her beer. “Other than my good looks and sparkling personality.”

You wanted to reassure her that she had so much to offer new Asgard but you weren’t sure that she actually did. You hadn’t seen much change since she took over from Thor. You didn’t want to lie to her, you weren’t close enough to want to spare her feelings. “And a high alcohol tolerance.”

Valkyrie chuckles. “That too. But what good is that for Asgard.”

You remain silent and continue to eat your salad. You had never seen such a vulnerable version of Brunnhilde, it was almost strange to experience. “You’ve still got time to prove yourself as a king. Nobody expected anything to happen overnight.”

“I guess you’re right,” Valkyrie offers you a small almost sad smile. “It’s just a lot to carry on my own.”

“Are you seeing someone, maybe?” You ask rather abruptly, hoping she wouldn’t take it the wrong way. You were just thinking that if she was dating then maybe they can help out. Become the queen of Asgard.

“Not really. I prefer to go with the flow and no one has caught my eye yet.” Not uncommon for Asgardians. With such a long life span many found that it easier to just keep things open and free. Even if relationships became ‘official’ you’ve found that there is a lot less pressure compared to Midgardian ideology.

“So we shouldn’t expect a Queen any time soon,” you give her a lighthearted chuckle.

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Valkyrie shrugs and your curiosity peaked. “I think I may have a person in mind.”

“Oh! I thought nobody had caught your eye yet?” You question, a bottle of beer lingering at your lips. Taking a hearty sip.

“They haven’t. But I was thinking you could be the queen,”

You beer ends up spit out everywhere and you cough to clear your throat. You laugh a little awkwardly as you glance towards the king but she wasn’t laughing. Nothing suggested she was joking. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,”


End file.
